diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10/Plot
The episode begins at night with ‘Cordelia’ talking to Richter on the balcony. She says that this reminds her off the good, old days. Richter responds by saying that they would forget about the time and dance the night away; it just seems like yesterday. He calls her his sister in law but she says that he called her that intentionally and it was cute. Richter says that it wasn’t intentional because she is his brother’s wife and that fact is inescapable. He continues by saying that he is a man that fought with his brother over her and lost; in an effort to forget her, he wandered the world for hundreds of years. ‘Cordelia’ asks why because there was no need to forget her since he doesn’t owe anything to Karl Heinz and asks if she’s right. Richter responds by saying that only a wicked woman would compel a response to that. She says that he’s fun to tease and tells him to let it go because it’s all in the past; as he can see, she has been resurrected as he wished. Then we hear Ayato shout, asking what the meaning of this is and we see Ayato behind them. ‘Cordelia’ says that it’s been a long time and Ayato angrily asks what they have done. ‘Cordelia’ responds by saying that it appears that Ayato came here to say how pleased he is to see her again; to answer his question, she asks Richter to explain it to him because she needs some rest because she isn’t fully used to Yui’s body yet and she shouldn’t even be conscious yet Yui tries to eject her and it’s tiresome for her because the body isn’t fully hers yet. Then she leaves. Ayato asks Richter what he did to her. We see a flashback of when Cordelia lay dying in the roses and there is a storm. Richter is beside her asking what happened and who did it. She tells him that she has a request and he says whatever she wants; since her body is done for, she wants him to cut out her heart and he is shocked. She continues by saying that she then wants him to implant it into another body and she reaches out her hand and he holds it. He asks if this is the only way to keep her alive. She responds by saying that when the time is right, they will see each other again. She then tells him to hurry because ‘he’ is coming to incinerate her. Richter takes out a sword and we hear him cutting out her heart. He takes her dress and swears to her that he will resurrect her and closes her eyes and tells that until then, this is farewell. After the flashback, Ayato asks Richter if the heart he removed is now inside Yui. He tells Ayato that Yui is merely Cordelia’s vessel; she still exists but only just. He continues by saying that once Cordelia awakens, Yui’s soul will be obliterated for eternity leaving only Cordelia and Ayato becomes surprised. Richter says that he knows that Ayato is aware that the awakening is at hand and he continues by commenting that it’s a beautiful moonlit night tonight. We ‘Cordelia’ on the dock, staring at the lake. Ayato walks up behind her and she asks what he will do now; will he kill her again? He responds by saying that he used to be a bad swimmer. She says that she remembers but it’s thanks to her that he’s improved greatly. He then tells her that it’s her turn. But she just says that as he should know, she is an excellent swimmer. Ayato then pushes her into the lake and as she sinks, she wonders what is this and is shocked to realize that Yui can’t swim. Up above, Ayato tells her to get lost and walks away but stops when he hears Yui say his name. He sees Yui manage to grab hold of the dock. Back on dry land, Yui (who appears toy has no memory of what happened) asks why she was in the lake and in this dress. Ayato just looks at her then gets closer. Yui says his name again but he tells her to just be quiet because his body is unbelievably parched and wants her blood then bites her. As he drinks her blood demandingly, he comments that her blood is so filling now; there is no comparison then bites her again and they both end up lying on the ground. He switches from sucking her collar to her neck and says the this is a first for him; as long as he has her blood, he’ll never want then he bites her again. Yui asks him to stop but he says that her blood is too sweet to give up. He continues by saying the she belongs to him; her blood, her heart, her body, her soul, her everything. He leans down and tells her to devote her blood and life to him and is about to kiss her when Laito and Kanato appear. Laito says that now it makes sense and Kanato agrees that he thought something was strange because recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui’s blood smelled so sweet, that it would drive him crazy. He then asks his Teddy that is was so hard to restrain themselves. Laito then says that he’s sure that a drink of her blood would be very satisfying; he’s excited just thinking about it and licks his lips. Both Ayato and Yui get up but Yui is so scared that she runs into the forest and Ayato block their path so they won’t follow her. Laito comments how it’s not nice for Ayato to be greedy. Kanato agrees by saying that they want a taste of her but Ayato tells them to shut up because it’s not his problem. As Yui runs through the forest, she sees the mansion and manages to get to her room. She looks in the top drawer of her bedside table to get the silver knife but we hear Subaru telling her to stop smelling like that. He grabs her from behind and bites her shoulder. He stops for a bit and comments on how her blood is so good that he’ll really make her feel his fangs and bites her shoulder again. Then he says that he’ll destroy her if he keeps going because her blood is irresistible and wants more and says that he’ll make it all his, down to the last drop. Yui drops the knife and he stops. He picks up the knife and asks her if she’s become afraid of them now. She says she hasn’t but if she carries that with her, she doesn’t know what she might do. Subaru tells her to keep it then vanishes. We hear Richter say that it is her blood that drives them mad; their behaviour was out of the ordinary and she must have noticed that. He continues by saying that her nearly awakened blood fascinates them and makes them lose control; each of them will become frantic to make her their own which will lead to an ugly conflict which will undoubtedly lead to tragic deaths for the lot of them. Richter then grabs her face and tells her to admit that deep down, she knows that this will happen and lets her face go. Yui asks what she should do. He tells her to clear her thoughts because the answer will eventually come to her and that she needs only to accept it when it comes without fear as though it were her destiny. The windows burst open and Cordelia’s sprit is on the balcony and Yui’s heart pulses. Cordelia hold up her hand and Yui goes to her with her eyes in a daze. She puts her hand under Cordelia’s and the spirit vanishes. Richter walks up and says that the time of the complete awakening has finally arrived. When Yui opens her eyes again, they are Cordelia’s green cat-like eyes. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)